The Haunting of Death City
by AnAngelsLovelessLullaby
Summary: Murders, suicides and disappearances! What else can go on when Angel and Scarlett are around!  This story is made by two people. Me and Lurv'Dri
1. Chapter 1  Arrival

She dragged her luggage down the bus stairs and got off the bus. She seems like a nice girl. People think she's sweet and totally pure. The people who say that are the ones who don't know her too well. Her name is Angel. Her brown eyes glistened as she looked up at the sky and her brown hair flew with the breeze. She smiled. She moved out of the way as her weapon Scarlett got off the bus. Scarlett looked at Angel with her red eyes and sighed. "Why did we have to ride the bus here?" Scarlett asked Angel. "Well, we could have taken the train but we would have to walk an extra mile just to get to our new apartment." Angel replied. "I rather have taken the train…" Scarlett mumbled as the bus drove away. Angel sighed. "I really don't see why you wanted to ride the train". Angel said. "Well you weren't the one who had to ride next to this big smelly guy most of the way here!" Scarlett exclaimed. Angel laughed. "Ok I can see why now!" Scarlett smiled. Her black hair flew with the breeze like Angel's. They started walking down a street lined with shops and took a left heading straight to their apartment building.

Scarlett kicked the apartment door open being the "B.A.M.F" she is. "Wow!" Angel exclaimed "It's so big"! "That's what she said" laughed Scarlett. "Okay well I think we should unpack now" laughed Angel. "Fine." As you can see Scarlett was obviously bored and Angel just wanted to get it over with. Angel started to walk down a hall. There were two doors on the left wall and on the right there were three. The first door on the left door was the closet. The next door led to a room with cream colored walls and a wooden floor. Angel smiled. "Hey, Scarlett?" Angel yelled. She got no reply. "Scarlett?" she asked again. Still there was no answer. Angel started walking down the hall again. She heard a faint laugh. "Scarlett? Are you there?" She heard the laugh louder again then felt a light breathing on her back that made cold chills go down her back which was not helping. She told walking and just stood there scared. Suddenly there was a loud laugh that made Angel scream and jump out of her skin.

Suddenly Scarlett came running in wondering what was going on. She was outside helping the moving truck with some of her items when all of a sudden she heard Angel scream. "ARE YOU OK?" She yelled obviously concerned. "I-I-I j-j-just got a little scared… that's all." Angel replied stammering. "Are you sure?" "Y-y-yeah… I'm fine." Angel replied looking down. '_What was that?'_ Angel thought to herself. "Um… ok? Well you should come outside and help bring some furniture and bags inside." Scarlett said to Angel. Angel nodded, still frightened. '_Is she really ok?' _Scarlett thought."Scarlett?" Angel said. "Yeah?" Scarlett replied. "Is this apartment building… h-haunted?" Angel asked. Scarlett smirked and then cleared her throat. "Yup, it sure is! The man who built this hotel died of a heart attack in this very room. And where he died… is where you're standing!" Scarlett replied scarring Angel making her jump. "Hahaha I was just playing with ya Ang!" Scarlett said laughing. "That's not funny! I was serious!" Angel replied. Scarlett grabbed Angel's hand. "Come on! Let's go get some bags!" Scarlett exclaimed as she dragged Angel out there apartment 's when Scarlett saw it... there was a woman hanging.


	2. Chapter 2 Icecream

"So do you wanna see the school?" I asked. "Uh yeah sure..." Scarlett replied was obviously confused, I mean you would be confused, you don't go around all day solving crimes, now do you? "What's wrong Scarlett?" I asked. "Nothing" Scarlett just smiled "Okay..." Now I was confused. We walked down to see the school, The DWMA. "Wow it's so big!" I exclaimed "Tha-" Scarlett started "Don't even say it" I snapped. "I won't" Scarlett frowned as I dragged her toward the school but of course I wasn't dragging her up the stairs...That would be dangerous! So Scarlett walked up the stairs in a confused way. I started walking the same way when I saw how long of a walk this was. "Food..." "...WHAT?" I shouted "I'm hungry" Scarlett started...again "You'll get food when we're up there" I laughed "Good." Scarlett smiled. They finally finished walking up the steps to see a white haired boy with red eyes staring at them... Wait red eyes aren't normal! "Sweating isn't cool" he said to Scarlett. "EXCUSE ME?" Scarlett was mad. "YOUR MOM ISN'T COOL!" Scarlett was satisfied with what she said. "Come on Scarlett! Lets go get food now." I said dragging Scarlett, not wanting to start a fight. "Okay!" she said happily as we started walking towards "food.

Anngggeeelll! "I'm bored!" Scarlett yelled as she was lying on her bed. "Um How about we take a walk around Death City and try to get used to the place?" I suggested. "That sounds good to me!" Scarlett replied, now jumping off her bed. I grabbed my keys to the apartment and walked out the front door with Scarlett following behind me. When we got out of the building, we crossed the street and saw a HUUUGGGEEE park! It looked like a nice park. There were benches to sit on, paths to follow, a forest to walk in and an ice-cream stand! Scarlett and I smiled. I liked Death City. It was a wonderful place to be. Scarlett smirked. "Let's go to Angel!" She exclaimed as she started running towards the park. "HEY! WAIT!" I yelled running after Scarlett. Scarlett let out a laugh and continued running. I laughed too. I felt like I didn't have this much fun in ages! Scarlett stopped running when she reached the park and so did I. We took a second to admire it. The green fresh smelling grass, the laughing children, it was a nice place. "Let's go sit down." I said as I started walking towards a bench. "You're full of great ideas Angel!" Scarlett laughed as she followed me and sat on the bench right next to me. I shrugged. "I guess " I replied unsure. "It's true!" Scarlett exclaimed. "If you say so " I muttered. Scarlett looked to her left where I was sitting to see a boy with white hair that looked like our age, sitting on a bench alone. He was starring off into deep space, probably in deep thought. "Hey Angel." Scarlett said. "Yeah Scarlett?" I replied. Scarlett smirked. She pointed to the boy. "Doesn't he kinda look like my grandpa?" Scarlett whispered playfully. I looked over and tried not to laugh, but I couldn't help it. "Scarlett! T-that's mean!" I said while laughing. "Well it's true." Scarlett mumbled to herself. The boy glanced over, shrugged, and looked at the sky. "He is cute tho " I whispered to Scarlett. "Yeah, I guess " Scarlett mumbled rolling her eyes. Scarlett looked up at the sky. Then she looked at me and saw me staring at the boy. She smirked. "You like him don't you?" She asked me. I felt my face turn red. "What? No!" I yelled looking at Scarlett. Scarlett smirked some more. "Yes you do Angel! I can tell! That's how you used to look at Jo-""Don't EVEN say his name!" I snapped obviously mad. "Sorry " Scarlett replied. "Can we go get icecream?" I asked. "Okay " Scarlett replied. As we started walking away, a girl with blonde hair and pigtails who also looked like our age, go over to the boy and gave him some ice-cream. "Thanks Maka." He said to her. "You're welcome!" She said with a smile. I sighed. When we got to the stand, Scarlett asked for some chocolate ice-cream while I asked for cookie dough. After I gave the man some money for the ice-cream and walked away, me and the boy both walked into each other making ice-cream get all over my shirt. "Oh crap! I'm so sorry!" The boy said as he got napkins, which were right next to him and handed them to me. "It's ok " I said quietly as I started to wipe the ice-cream off my shirt. "No! It's not ok!" Scarlett yelled. 'Oh no ' I thought to myself. "Why don't you watch where you're going from now on?" Scarlett yelled at the boy, pissed off. "Hey look! I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to get ice-cream on her anyways!" The boy yelled at Scarlett, obviously not going to take her crap. Scarlett opened her mouth to yell at him again but I stopped her. "Scarlett, please?" I said to her. Scarlett snorted and looked away. AI sighed and looked at the boy. "I'm sorry... she's really protective of me cuz I'm her meister and all "I said in an apologetic tone. Scarlett snorted again and I gave her a look. "It's fine." The boy replied. He paused. "How 'bout I buy you another ice-cream?"He said. "You don't have to " I replied. "No, I insist." He said with a smirk. He reminded me of Scarlett when he did that. The boy bought me another ice-cream but this time a size bigger. I reached into my pocket, took some money out and handed it to him. "What's that?" He asked. "The money you're getting for buying me an ice-cream. " I replied. "No really its fine you keep it." He replied stepping back. "Come on, take it." I replied. He paused. "I can't accept this from you " he replied. I stood there for a second. Then I put the money back into her pocket. The boy reached his hand out. "I'm Soul." He said smiling but it looked like a smirk. I reached my hand out and took his. "I'm Angel, and this is Scarlett." I said shaking his hand. It felt warm. Scarlett glared at Soul, but he ignored her. "Cool" He said still smiling. He put his hands in his pockets and looked at me. "I haven't seen ya around here before. Are you new here?" I nodded. "We actually moved here today." I replied. "Cool." Soul said again not taking his eyes off me. "What school are ya gonna go to?" Soul asked. "The DWMA"I said. "Don't tell me you go there don't you?" Scarlett interjected rudely. "I do " Soul said as he finally stopped smiling. "Oh great." Scarlett mumbled sarcastically. "Scarlett!" I hissed. "Sorry. Like I was saying, we will be starting this Monday." I said. "Cool. Maybe we'll see each other there." Soul replied. "Yup!" I said enthusiastically. "SOOUUULLLL!" I heard someone one yell. "Oh that's my meister I gotta go. See ya around Angel! And um bye Scarlett." Soul said as he started to walk away. "Yeah bye." I said sadly. Scarlett stuck her tongue out at him. I turned to Scarlett. "Why were you so mean to him?" I yelled, mad at Scarlett. "He got ice-cream all over you!" Scarlett replied angrily. "He didn't mean to!" I replied. It got quiet for a few minutes. "You totally like him." Scarlett said breaking the silence. "No I don't." I said. "Yes you doooo!" Scarlett replied. "Shut up Scarlett." I said angrily. "All I'm gunna say is that the whole time you were talking to him, you were blushing." Scarlett replied making me blush. "Can we go home now?" I asked. "I guess " Scarlett replied. We walked home about arguing if I liked soul or not 


	3. Chapter 3 Scarlett's day out

"Angel" I yelled "I'm going out!" "Okay" she replied, It seemed kind of strange to go out without Angel, I mean we're together 24/7. I opened the door and walked out. The sun was so bright so I shielded my eyes "OH MY GAWD MY EYES!" I shouted as I walked down the car filled street and spaced out (LOL THIS IS DANGEROUS!)

I walk a lonely road, The only one I have ever known

Don't where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street, On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone...

Next thing I know I'm on the floor, I blinked once, twice, one more time then notice the guy standing in front of me.. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" I shouted as he put his hand out to help me up "Sorry..." he said in an annoyed tone "It's fine.." I took his hand and got up, He started to walk away "Hey wait..." he turned around to look at me "I'm hungry" I complained "So you know I think you should buy me some food" I smirked "Fine" he sighed.

"So...What's your name?" I asked (Awkwardly of course) "Death the Kid, Yours?" he replied "Uh...Angel!" I said knowing Angel would kill me if I used her name "Nice name" said Kid "I love your voice" i blurted out and blushed, "WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?" I thought "Thanks..." Kid said blushing "CHANGE THE SUBJECT CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" I thought "So wanna get Ice cream?" I asked "Sure" his face was serious now "Hey there's an Ice cream shop over there!" I shouted pointing "Where" he looked away from me, Time to run! I ran into the park and rested on a bench, Well actually I fell asleep but whatever Angel would probably come around and carry me home because she's just that manly (Just Kidding!). Later I woke up, Guess where? THE FREAKING PARK! "ANGEL YOU STUPID BITCH!" I shouted at no one as I ran home "ANGEL ANGEL! ANGEEELLL!" I shouted "What?" She growled "Someones moody" I said "I'm not moody, YOU RAN INTO THE HOUSE SCREAMING MY NAME WHEN I WAS SITTING RIGHT HERE, WOULDN'T YOU BE MOODY?" She yelled "Uhh.." I sweat-dropped "So what is it that you wanted?" she smiled, My turn to be mad now "WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK ME UP FROM THE PARK!" I screamed "You seemed happy on that bench?" "I did?" (I said Scarlett was a bad ass not a smart ass) "Yeah.. YEAH You did!" Angel smirked "Oh Okay..." I was confused "So Scarlett... Who is he?" Angel asked "Haha Ummm What and who are you talking about?" I blushed, Wait since when do I blush?... "You know who I'm talking about Scarlett" Angel said with a demonic look on her face "Just this kid I met" I said looking down "You sure?" Angel smirked "You've been acting different lately" "H-How..?" I asked "First of all, The Scarlett I know doesn't blush..." She replied smirking, Time to make a run for it... I ran out of there as fast as I could

~And that was the beginning of my first love~ 


End file.
